MARVEL's Uncanny X-Men
MARVEL's Uncanny X-Men is a Live Action TV Adaptation of the Granddaddy Comic. Also the sequel to [[X-MEN Unlimited|'X-MEN Unlimited']]. A team of superheroes called the X-Men, a group of mutants with superhuman abilities led and taught by Professor X. Cyclops/Scott Summers – Founding X-Men member/father of Cable, Marvel Girl, Phoenix I and II III and Ruby. Scott has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. Cyclops has been deputy leader of the X-Men since his teen years and has seen the team go through a myriad of changes. Scott later had two sons, who would grow-up to become Cable and the current Phoenix. Then married Jean, but later Jean gave Scott his 1st daughter Rachel who currently assumed the Marvel Girl codename. Then Scott later began to have an affair with sex therapist and former villain, Emma Frost in which resulted Emma giving birth to Ruby his 2nd and youngest daughter and overall his youngest child in which Scott quickly acknowledges. Scott appoints his daughter Rachel to co-lead the X-Men and co-head the school with him and she says yes in honor of her mom. Marvel Girl/Rachel Summers-Richards - eldest daughter of Scott Summers and Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers). Rachel is more than just a Co-Headmistress of the School and Co-Leader she is also the spokeswoman not only for the X-Men but also the Mutant Community. Whenever she goes Rachel also speaks at Town hall meetings concerning the relationship with mutants and humans since she was a teen and wanted to be known in public for her contributions as she joins alongside Storm to bring peace not harm and to stop other mutants who caused trouble to listen. Rachel returned to the X-men at her father's request to take the place of her mom after she died again recently as the new headmistress. She knew Franklin Richards of the Fantastic Four since they were kids and he admits he had a crush on her since, she first came aboard the team they usually team up to battle Dr. Doom. Franklin proposed to Rachel in front of the new improve institute after a big battle and restoration and the big bash wedding was held. Rachel married Franklin Richards at the institute by adding his last name to her now married name and together they have a daughter Dream. Rachel is a mutant classified as an Omega-Level Mutant with enormous psionic powers from her mother and has unlimited control over her powerful telepathy and telekinesis. Phoenix/Jeremy Summers - the son of Jean Grey and Cyclops. He’s Rachel and Cable’s little brother and the older brother of Marina half-brother of Ruby. Jeremy is more outgoing than his parents, an extrovert with incredible potential. He's positive, encouraging, and bears the responsibility of being a phoenix host with integrity and accountability. There are three other Phoenix hosts that make up the entire force with Jeremy (each one with specific powers - time, space, and mind/soul) and they are best friends. He chose them to keep his powers in check so he does not abuse the power like his parents did. He is encouraging, a born leader, and very confident." Jeremy also knows that his late mom Jean Grey is looking down proud of her youngest son for carrying on the legacy. He is an omega level mutant with energy/reality manipulation abilities (on par with Franklin Richards) and is also a Phoenix force host (Phoenix of the White Crown). He controls reality, energy, and matter on a subatomic level, can create or destroy anything, can convert energy into concussive blasts like his father and uncles, and can control any type of magic/spiritual energies. In their father’s absence, Jeremy co-leads the X-men with his sisters Marvel Girl and Phoenix II. Phoenix II/Marine Summers - the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Marine Jeannette Summers is the little sister of Nathan, Rachel and Jeremy also the older half-sister of Megan and Ruby. Marine is tough as nails and a gutsy tomboy. also a Phoenix force host with the incredible power of telekinesis and telepathy. Marine is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is blue whenever she uses her psionic powers a Phoenix emblem appears over her right eye. Jubilee/Jubilation Lee – Afro-Chinese American girl and the daughter of prosperous Chinese immigrant man and African American woman. Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, was born and raised in Beverly Hills, California and lived a charmed life. Jubilee attended an exclusive Beverly Hills school and was believed to have the gymnastic potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, all in one fateful weekend, her parents lost their money in the stock market and were then mistaken for their neighbors (also named the Lees) and killed by two hit-men, while Jubilee was out with a friend of the family. Jubilee was then sent to an orphanage, but ran away and hid in a Hollywood shopping mall, stealing food to survive. Jubilee first discovered her mutant power, to generate blinding and explosive energy "fireworks", while running away from mall security. The stress of running away from the security guards caused Jubilee to emit a large light energy blast while in a back alley. This completely disoriented the men and allowed the frightened young girl to escape. Frustrated with the young girl's rebellious nature and powerful light-shows, the mall security hired mutant hunters, known as the M-Squad, to capture her. Jubilee held her own by blasting the M-Squad's energy tractor beams, but she was eventually caught. Lucky for her, Jubilee was rescued by the X-Men Dazzler, Psylocke, Rogue and Storm, who happened to be shopping at the mall. Curious about these strange women, she agreed to join them. Jubilee and Wolverine grew a close father-daughter relationship with one another. Jubilee needed the guidance of a parent, while Wolverine needed the peace and joy of a child. Due to this relationship, Jubilee was referred to as Wolverine's unofficial sidekick. The duo teamed up to fight Sentinels, Omega Red, Sabretooth, Sauron, and even seek revenge on Reno and Molokai for the murder of her parents. Jubilee replaced Shadowcat as the youngest member of the team. Rogue/Anna Marie LeBeau - originally her birth name Anna Marie with the ability to absorb the powers of other mutants for a short period of time with a touch. She was a prisoner of Weapon X after her parents left her there after her powers manifest after kissing Cody her 1st boyfriend. Rogue was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. However, she was released by Nick Fury into Professor Xavier's custody and thus joined the X-Men. Rogue began dating Gambit. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Rogue now retains the powers and the very essence of Wonder Man and can no longer freely touch others with her power. Rogue and Gambit also got married recently she added LeBeau to her surname and as a married name. Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner - In the form of a German noblewoman, the shape-shifting mutant Mystique. Mystique had an affair with the mysterious Azazel from La Isla des Demonas and became pregnant with their child. Azazel told Mystique to raise their child as if it were the Count's. A heartbroken Raven left him and took Kurt to the Xavier Institute and met Professor X. Kurt is known for being a devout Roman Catholic. Ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Nightcrawler guides himself through the Brimstone Dimension by a subconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Nightcrawler controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction, which he triggers mentally. Iceman/Robert Drake - When he was fifteen-years-old, the government-sponsored Sentinels began tracking and killing mutants. Young Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake an away from his family in New York City to protect them, fearing that the Sentinels would kill him and/or his family if it was discovered that he was a mutant. Xavier sent Scott Summers (Cyclops) to recruit Bobby. Believing the X-Men - as well as influenced by Xavier - to be a righteous place, Bobby accepted their offer and became an X-Man. He was, at that time, the youngest member, and being fifteen. Taking the codename Iceman. Robert Drake has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. He was as well considered as an Omega Level Mutate by Supergiant. Mystique/ Raven Darkholme-Xavier - Mystique is married to Charles Xavier and she's part of the X-men created by Xavier and serves as the Tech Advisor as well as the Computer Science Teacher in the institute. Polaris/Lorna Dane - Lorna Dane is a mutant, born of an affair between her mother Suzanna and Magneto. Her mother's husband, Arnold, later learned of this affair and confronted his wife while he was flying her and Lorna on his plane. An argument erupted, upsetting the infant Lorna whose desperation to make her parents stop fighting caused an early manifestation of her immense magnetic abilities, which caused a magnetic pulse that destroyed the plane and killed her parents, as well as giving her hair its iconic green color. Lorna returned home with the X-Men and, eventually, joined the team. There Lorna met her older half-siblings Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver for the first time. In the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men were tutored by Professor Charles Xavier and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. Lorna is an Alpha-mutant with both a primary and Secondary Mutation. Ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet summons as great an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Petra/Kristie Nord - Kristie Nord is the daughter of Maverick. When she was a little girl, she remembers witnessing that her father being murdered by Magneto and was targeted by him and the Brotherhood but Moira MacTaggert intervened. After some time with Dr. MacTaggert, her friend Professor Charles Xavier took Petra and the other children within the doctor's custody, Sway, Darwin, and Vulcan, and sent them to rescue the older team of X-Men from Magneto’s wrath. A geo-morph, Petra could psychokinetically manipulate different types of the earth (rocks, sand, stone, lava, and dirt) for various purposes. Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" Philip McCoy - McCoy's father, Norton McCoy, worked at a nuclear power plant where he was exposed to massive amounts of radiation during an accident. Norton was completely unharmed, but the radiation affected his genes and, as a result, his son was born a mutant. A prodigy, Hank was also endowed with an innate superhuman intellect and during adolescence; he gained the power of simian-like augmented agility, reflexes, and strength. Thanks to his powers, Henry became a star football player as a teenager and earned the nickname Magilla Gorilla. Hank hid his mutation and thirst for knowledge in plain sight - until the school asked him to leave after he was exposed as a mutant. Hank's remarkable athletic abilities and brilliance attracted the notice of Professor Charles Xavier, who was forming the original X-Men. Xavier offered Hank, who excelled in the classroom, the chance for unlimited academic opportunities at his prestigious School for Gifted Youngsters. The costumed criminal named El Conquistador, however, also took note of his abilities and captured McCoy's parents in order to force McCoy to aid him in his criminal schemes. With the help of Prof. Xavier and the X-Men, Henry defeated the Conquistador and then joined the X-Men as their fourth member, taking the code-name "Beast". Namora/ Aquaria Neptunia - The daughter of an Atlantean man and a surface woman, Aquaria Neptunia was nicknamed "Namora" in honor of her cousin Namor. Namora's skin, formerly the typical Atlantean blue, faded to a Caucasian tone, and her father revealed her half-human heritage. Namora and husband Talan has been estranged since she decided to take Professor X’s offer to join the X –MEN. Namora's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. Namora's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. Aurora/Jeanne-Marie Beaubier - Born in Canada, Jeanne-Marie and her twin brother, Jean-Paul, were separated in infancy after their parents died in a car accident which caused them both to grow up without knowledge of the other. She was raised in a hyper-religious school in Quebec. Extremely nervous and introverted to the point of suicide, she soon discovered her mutant powers of flight, believing them to be a divine gift due to her strict religious upbringing. Telling her story, Jeanne-Marie was severely and inhumanly disciplined by her teachers for "blasphemy". This incident began the Multiple Personality Disorder she would suffer for the rest of her life - her primary personality of a prim and proper, repressed woman, and a secondary personality of an uninhibited extrovert. Aurora would later return with Northstar. Just as she was about to kill herself, he stopped her with Mystique’s assistance and her mind was later saved by Professor X. Later Aurora joined the X-Men to contribute to the team and also attend therapy with Beast. Originally she could only generate light when in physical contact with her twin brother Northstar. Should she link hands with Northstar, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon (one million foot candles) by each sibling’s varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Northstar/Jean-Paul Beaubier - Jean-Paul Beaubier chose to be a great many things. Things we should all admire him for. He chose to be a hero. He chose to be a member of Alpha Flight. He chose to be an X-Man. He chose to be a role model. And recently he chose to be a teacher. He could have stayed on an X-Squad, but he knew that helping you was so important; it needed to be his full-time task. We honor him today for all those choices. Northstar is a mutant and has displayed many of his abilities. Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock – Originally, a Half-Otherworld, half-human mutant, later relocated in a human mutant body. Originally, she had the body of an English woman, but after Revanche's body switch, she now has the body of an Asian woman. Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295, and she is now an Omega Level Mutant (only stated in interview), thanks to her vast telepathic powers, on par with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. She is also an Omega-Level Telepath (only stated in interview) and was later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth (without counting Stryfe). Magma/Amara Aquilla - Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla Amara Aquila is a Brazilian mutant with the ability to become a "living flame" and generate and control lava. Amara was the daughter of Lucius Antonius Aquilla and he was presumably a member of the historical gens Antonia. Magma can trigger small earth tremors when in her human form, but can only generate heat or flame or telekinetically hurl molten rock when she is in her glowing form. Magma's powers depend on her maintaining contact with the Earth or whichever planet she is on, or at least with a floor that is part of a structure in contact with the ground. Magma's powers are linked to her emotions; hence, by losing her temper she can temporarily lose control of her powers. Ruby Summers – daughter of Cyclops and Emma Frost and younger sister to Nathan, Rachel, Crystal, Marine and Jeremy. Ruby Summers is the daughter of Emma Frost and Scott Summers. On the day she was born, Layla Miller told her parents to name her Ruby. Layla convinced Ruby to follow the dream of the X-Men and fight for the freedom of mutant-kind. Ruby journeyed to New York City to meet up with her father and half-siblings and was accepted not only by Rachel and Nathan but also the entire X-Men including Professor X. Ruby also gained a sister bond with Rachel. Ruby is a mutant with powers similar to her parents. Emma Frost-Summers - Emma Grace Frost was a leading member of an old Boston mercantile family, which arrived from England in the 1600s. The second of three daughters, Emma also had an older brother, named Christian Frost, who had turned to substance abuse as an escape from the drudgery of his life. Unknown to their family or themselves, the three Frost sisters were mutants, whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching their puberty. Deemed unfit in her father's eyes, Emma produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast while attending the Snow Valley School for Girls. Emma once again returned to the Xavier Institute to teach. She immediately took the quintuplet psychic sisters, the Stepford Cuckoos (Now Three-In-One), under her wing now Cyclops’ step-daughters. Emma and Henry McCoy struck up a friendship, while many others resented her presence at the school. Emma Frost possesses telepathic abilities of a similar, or slightly lower, caliber to those of Charles Xavier, over which she had an extremely refined level of skill. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath", "Omega Class Telepath and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Emma gained the respect and trust of the team after reforming herself from her evil past. She eventually became Scott’s overall 3rd and current wife in resulting their daughter Ruby. Stepford Cuckoos/New Five-in-one –Daughters of Emma Frost-Summers; Step-Daughters of Cyclops. While Emma Frost was lying in a comatose state, Dr. John Sublime harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Weapon Plus program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every mutant on Earth by combining their telepathic abilities. The project was designated Weapon XIV and girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of The World. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, total of 7 girls were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute as student sisters to hone their talents for Sublime's purpose. After Sophie and Esme sacrifice themselves to save the team from Stryker’s evil wrath. Now five-in-one Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe, Stephanie and Emmaline are now part of the X-men young line of defense. Storm/Ororo Munroe-Iqadi T'Challa - Storm is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Born Ororo Munroe, her mother, N'Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist, David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. Category:X-Men Live Action TV Series Category:Starlina Series Category:Earth-10101